


Emily and Jessica's Christmas Adventures

by awritersparadise000



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cute christmas times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersparadise000/pseuds/awritersparadise000
Summary: Just a cute little story about Jessica and Emily around the Christmas season





	Emily and Jessica's Christmas Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maquillagebookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maquillagebookmark/gifts).



The night was proving to be a quiet one, with the snow outside gently falling and the silent wind softly blowing at the tree branches. Jessica layed on the couch in the living room, a blanket wrapping around her body and a book set in her lap. She was completely engrossed in the story as she waited for her girlfriend to come home from work.

Emily was supposed to be home nearly an hour ago and Jessica was beginning to worry, especially with the rush of the christmas season and the heavy snow storm outside. 

Soon enough she was finding it hard to focus on what she was reading. She groaned in defeat, setting the book down on the coffee table in front of her. 

She picked up the remote and began flipping through the tv stations. She was surprised that the blizzard hadn’t blown out a power line yet. After seeing nothing that caught her eye, she settled on watching Spongebob. She set the remote beside her book and pulled the blanket up to her chin. 

After another twenty minutes had passed, Jessica could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She heard the front door open and close, making her jump. Her panic quickly settled, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She watched as Emily walked into the living room, setting a bunch of shopping bags onto the ground. Jessica raised her eyebrow and smirked, amused by her antics. 

“Is this why you’re so late?” Jessica asked sleepily. 

Emily nodded, taking off her winter coat and gloves, “Yeah, had to run out and do some last minute shopping.” 

“Really? I thought you said you finished all the shopping already?”

“I only finished the stuff I got for you. I needed to get some presents for the rest of my family.”

“Oh.” Jessica said, nodding in understanding. She grabbed her blanket again pulling it up it her chest. Emily walked around the couch to see what Jessica had been watching. 

“Really Jess, Spongebob?” Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged in response. “There wasn’t much else on to watch. Besides, what’s wrong with Spongebob?”

Emily chuckled, “Nothing I guess.” 

She sat down next to Jessica, grabbing her arm and curling into her side. Jessica smiled and laid the blanket out so it covered up her girlfriend as well. They sat in a comfortable silence for the next while, before the commercials came on. 

Jessica looked down at Emily, who was scrolling through her phone. “So how was work today?” 

She shrugged, “About as boring as usual. Same old junk, nothing new.” She set her phone down and looked up. “How about you?”

Jessica shrugged as well, “Same old same old.” She smiled, wrapping her arm around Emily. “Are you excited for tomorrow? It’ll be Christmas eve, just one day until Christmas!”

Emily laughed and nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. Are we still heading over to your parents for dinner?”

“Yep, at 3 p.m we’ll head on over.”

“Honestly, I’m a little nervous about meeting them all,” Emily said, chewing at her lip. 

Jessica looked at Emily, giving her her full attention. “Why are you nervous? They’re all really excited to meet you! After all, I talk about you so damn much.” She said, chuckling.

“I know, I just worry that they won’t approve of me or they’ll end up hating me or something like that.”

“How could they possibly hate the amazing, beautiful, and talented Emily Davis?”

“They certainly wouldn’t be the first… hell, I’m pretty sure you hated me at one point too.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, pulling Emily closer to her. “I never hated you Em, we just weren’t on good terms for a little while. That’s all.” She said, gently placing a kiss on her temple. “And as for my family, if they somehow don’t end up liking you, even after all the good things I’ve said and how amazing you are, then that’s their problem. No matter what they think of you, I’ll still love you and care about you.” 

Emily half smiled, wiping away some of the tears that had begun to build up in her eyes. “Thanks, that helps a little.” 

Jessica nodded, smiling as well. “No problem. Now, the real question is do you still want to bake christmas cookies to bring over to dinner or not?”

“Are you crazy? Of course I still want to bake christmas cookies!” 

Jessica laughed, “Alright. I just wanted to double check.” She looked at the tv, seeing that the commercials had ended and Spongebob had resumed playing. “Now hush, I need my daily dose of cartoons before I can go to sleep.” 

Emily rolled her eyes, kissing Jessica on the lips. She got up off the couch, stretching out her limbs. “Well, whenever you’re ready I’ll be in bed. Goodnight hun, I love you.”

“Goodnight, I love you too Em.”


End file.
